Eternal Wishes
by Cairella
Summary: An outbreak of cases in Washington brings the team to Forks. They meet Roslyn, a very quiet agent.She knew that this day was coming just not when. Will all of her questions be answered, or will events take a tragic turn. Eternal Nightmoon Re-write ReidXOC


As Reid walked into the BAU room he couldn't help but wonder how his mother was doing. Everyday the thought preyed on his mind; especially knowing that Schizophrenia can be passed down genetically. He walked in and he was greeted by his closest friend Morgan.

"Hey Kid… we got a new case…in Forks Washington… People have been disappearing left and right and they don't know why." Morgan's eyes followed Reid as he made his was to his seat. Hotchner looked towards him but Reid ignored the look and opened the case file in front of him. He examined the file noticing that the few victims had marks that looked like bite marks on their necks. He raised his eyebrow at this and looked at Hotch as he started explaining the case.

"Our Unsub has been attacking his victims and leaving those marks on his victim's neck. We'll be making our way down their within a half an hour. So everyone gather your things and I'll see you on the plane." Hotch walked out of the room and back to his office. Everyone eventually followed him but Morgan stayed and his eyes stayed focused on Reid.

"What's up kid?" Morgan looked at him and Reid kept his eyes glued on the case file.

"Nothing…you know its interesting. Those marks on the victim's necks, they almost look like animal bites…" Morgan shook his head and got up from his chair and sat in one closer to Reid.

"Alright kid, cut the crap what's really going on." Reid turned around in his chair and sternly stared at Morgan. Morgan was one of his closest friends and he knew that he could go to Morgan for anything.

"I was just thinking… About my mom, and some other things." Reid looked sullenly at Morgan and he got the hint and he stood up and patted Reid on the shoulder.

"Well when you're ready to talk you know where I'll be. " He walked away and Reid let out a sigh of frustration… He realized that he had a lot on his mind he just doesn't know how to put everything into viable words. He didn't even know how to process the thoughts that were going through his head. Reid stood up, grabbed his belongings and headed back into his office. He started grabbing simple things that he knew he would need. He suddenly stopped as he looked at a picture he had taken with his mother awhile back. He brushed his hair behind his ears and sighed deeply. Ignoring the feeling that was attempting to overcome him, he grabbed everything that Morgan had warned him that he never wanted to leave Quantico without: His gun, his badge, some pain relievers, a notebook, along with Reid's own personal additions a journal, and a few books to keep busy on the jet. He put all of those things into his small suitcase and made his way out to the jet. As they all boarded the jet Hotch kept a close eye on Reid and sat next to him.

"You alright kid? You've been out of it lately everyone's really worried about you…maybe you should sit this one out." Hotch kept a stern look on his face. Reid had no intention of sitting out on this case; he could care less about what mental sate of health he could be in.

"No…" He said while shaking his head. "I just need to rest a little." He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the compartment underneath his chair. All he really wanted was to be alone.

"Reid we're all worried about you, something's up and you know how you're not good at hiding things." Reid looked him in the eye and forced a smile on his face.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Hotch patted him on the shoulder and got up and walked over to where Rossi was. He knew that there was something else wrong but he didn't want to force it out of him. Reid looked out the window and started to think. He had said it awhile back, reiterated it so much that it had gotten to the point that he started to believe it.

_Being the smartest kid also meant being the loneliest…_

It wasn't just the fact that his mother was there in the mental hospital, but it's also the fear that he'll never be loved by another. It scared him that there was a possibility that he may be alone for the rest of his life. Reid allowed himself to fall into a slight nap. Hotchner looked over at Reid and Morgan sat across from him at the table.

"Reid's not all together, something is bothering him and I'm not sure how exactly to handle it." Hotch looked at Reid and then back over to Morgan.

"He says that it's something about his mother but I'm not sure that's entirely it…" Hotch looked forward with impassive eyes and then let out a sigh. Morgan looked at him and crooked his head to the side a bit.

"The kid doesn't want to be pulled off the case; it would be good for him, giving him more time to process what he needs to…" Morgan paused. "Whatever this case maybe I don't think we'll need a secluded Reid." Hotch nodded in agreement, they both had seen Reid in his fair share of moods but there hasn't been anything like this.

"I agree…after we land and we arrive in Forks ask one of the agents there to get him engrossed into some small town hospitality." Morgan nodded.

"So basically keep him away from the case but still in it. I guess get another one of the local agents to pick up the slack." JJ walked out the cockpit's room and smiled brightly.

"We're here guys." Morgan smiled and walked over to wake up Reid. He grumpily turned over and woke up. He got up and grabbed his things they walked outside to be greeted by Charlie Swan.

"Ah, you must be the agents from the FBI. Charlie Swan, Police Chief of Forks." Charlie reached his hand smiled and Hotch shook his hand.

"Aaron Hotchner, BAU, have the local agents examined the scene, at the scene?" Charlie looked at him and nodded.

"Everything is just the way we found it…" Hotch, Morgan and Reid looked up in surprise when hearing the female voice. A slightly pale and tall woman walked towards them dressed in a black suit with a bold blue shirt. "Dr. Whery." They were all stunned by a tacit prowess that emitted from Dr. Whery.

"Aaron Hotchner, you're the head of the team here?" Whery looked at Hotch and shook his hand.

"Yes, we've kept everything intact, and my agents have devoted time to preserving the crime scene… We have vehicles waiting to escort you to Forks." Whery allowed her eyes to travel around the group of agents in front of her and then her eyes locked on Reid. Morgan walked up to her and smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Hey I was wondering if you could do us a slight favor." Whery looked Morgan in the eye and wiped a strand of her black hair out of her face.

"You must be the charming one of the group, Agent Morgan, correct?" He smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Now about that favor…You see that Agent over there with the glasses, and the long hair." He turned them around slowly to direct her attention at Reid. She smiled politely and waved at him. Reid returned the wave blushingly and then Whery whispered into Morgan's ear.

"He seems to be bothered by something, more than likely a conclusion that he has reached within the deep thought processes of his mind…" She took of her sunglasses turned around and examined him thoroughly from a distance. "Not to mention that he seems very, stunning, if I may say so myself…" Morgan smiled and shook his head.

"So since you just admitted that you find him attractive. You wouldn't mind looking after him for a little while. Still keep in touch, but we think he needs sometime away to get his head on right again." Whery looked at him and smiled…

"I wouldn't mind at all…we need someone to get familiar with the area of Forks… I brought my own vehicle so I'll take Dr. Reid, I'll turn you over to my second in command... Agent Landgrebe, he is almost equivalently skilled as I am minus a few things. She handed him a sheet of paper with all of her contact information and smiled. She started walking over to Reid and she smiled. "You are Dr. Reid, correct?" Reid looked up at her and gave a nervous smile.

"Y…Yes." He twitched his eyebrow and Whery smiled. "I'm Dr. Whery… but you can call me Whery or Ros… My job is to take you around Forks to get a feel for the area…" Reid nodded

"Sure, that's, um…great…We should start with the crime scene and then work our way from there." Whery smiled and took her car keys out of her pocket.

"Follow me." Reid stayed close to her and they walked into the busy halls of the airport.

"So Dr. Reid how long have you been working for the BAU?" He attempted too look her in the face but he continued to look forward.

"Ever since I turned twenty-two," He smiled nervously. "And you?" Whery smiled at him and she let out a small chuckle.

"I joined when I was 21, I never saw myself joining the FBI for personal matters, but I just prepared myself and now, well… I don't see me doing anything else. "Reid looked at her shocked…

"Wait, you were 21 when you joined the BAU? What how old were you when you graduated from high school?" Reid looked up at her and looked her in her eyes; he found it odd that her eyes were a golden shade of brown.

"I graduated from high school when I was 12; I joined the BAU in the last semester of my 4th doctorate." Reid smiled at her and then they walked outside. He didn't realize that there was someone else in the world like him. They continued to walk until they reached a candy red Toyota Solara.

"You drive this?" Reid looked at her in shock. Whery smiled and hit the remote opening the doors.

"Well this is my first car… I've had it for awhile now…Still in pretty good shape." Reid and Whery got in he saw the gray interior being in perfect condition.

"Wow this is…impressive. I see it's a manual…" She chuckled and put her seatbelt on. Reid looked at her and teased her.

"Usually even when they are in their own cars agents don't buckle up." He grabbed his seatbelt and clicked it.

"Well my brother got onto me about it…he said as long as I buckle up when I'm in my car…" she turned on the ignition and she pulled out in front of her… She kept her hand focused on the shifter and Reid looked at her.

"So how often do things like this happen in Forks?" She smiled.

"Sadly this happens often, but it's never in mass numbers like this…" Her phone started ringing and she pushed a button on her steering wheel. "Whery here…" Agent Landgrebe's voice came over the speakers in the car.

"Hey how long before you arrive in Forks… Cullen's are waiting for you at the crime scene… They want to help out in anyway possible." Whery nodded.

"I should be there in about 30 minutes… I'll be bringing Dr. Reid with me from the Quantico unit… The rest of the group will be meeting you there in the office." She smiled as she took a turn onto the main highway and shifted into third… She drove off into the horizon. Reid kept his eyes locked on her he doesn't know how to read her yet but he knew that she could be trusted. He smiled at this thought and looked out his window at the reflection of the sun on the water.


End file.
